robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Munich Car Factory
The Munich Car Factory is one of eight playable arenas in the PC and Xbox versions of Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction. As its name implies, it is set inside a car factory in Munich, Germany. Appearance and Hazards This impromptu arena is set on a raised gantry inside the factory, with racks of car doors, spare parts and other such items littered around, along with a wide variety of industrial-based hazards. The most notable hazard here is a huge furnace, which if entered, will instantly eliminate and proceed to destroy any robot which is pushed into it. A huge conveyor belt feeds into the furnace, making it very easy for robots to accidentally get caught on it. Sometimes, an empty chassis of a car will be dropped onto this conveyor belt, which will damage and most likely pin a robot if it lands on top of one, due to its size and weight. Other unique hazards include the multiple robotic Welding Arms, used for the factory's production lines. If a robot drives in front of one, the arm will reach down and blast it with its Welding Torch - prolonged exposure to the torch can quickly cause significant damage to armour, and can even set flammable robots on fire. These are also situated near a weak fence overlooking the edge of the gantry which can be broken by ramming it repeatedly. If the fence breaks, the tank of Car Paint below acts like a pit, instantly eliminating any robot which falls into it. One side of the arena is bordered by a metallic fence, which can also be destroyed, allowing robots to drive or be pushed off the side of the arena and be eliminated. The arena also features a smaller pool of Car Paint on the gantry itself. If a robot falls into it, a crane will reach in after a short delay, pick up the robot and place it back into the arena. If a robot is left inside it for too long however, the paint will seep into the robot and destroy its power source, immobilising it. The paint pool also has the additional effect of giving a robot that falls in a dark grey/black colour scheme. If this occurs during a tournament, the robot will retain this colour scheme for the remainder of the competition. One other feature of the arena is the shelving located at the opposite end of the furnace. If rammed into, the boxes stacked on top will usually land on top of any robots below it. However, much like the Drinks Machine in the New York Subway, the boxes do not cause damage, although they can still impede mobility. Robots can also get stuck between the shelving and the nearest welding arms; despite their inability to move in this position, these robots will not get counted out and become very difficult to immobilise. The arena features four CPZs, housing Shunt, Matilda, Sergeant Bash and Sir Killalot respectively. Glitches *If a robot falls into the paint pool on the gantry but does not make contact with the bottom, for example if it is blocked by a box or any piece of arena debris, the crane will not retrieve the robot, and it will remain in there for the rest of the fight without getting counted out. Category:Arenas in Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)